


Say It

by MissMaris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ANGRY FEELINGS, Abandonment Issues, Angst, Family, Gen, Skywalker Family, always porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMaris/pseuds/MissMaris
Summary: The air seemed to whip around them now…no, not the air, the force, she realized. Two separate pockets warring against each other, so similar and yet, unable to bridge that gap between them.Say it, Rey thought, staring him down. I want to hear you say it.





	Say It

“Breathe. Just…breathe.” Skywalker said, from somewhere in front of her. Rey sat before him, her hands resting lightly on her knees, eyes closed as she attempted to focus herself. This was their first lesson, she supposed one would call it, though Skywalker seemed more inclined to think of it as a trial run.

_I have to show him,_ she thought, breathing in deeply, _I have to show him I can do this_.

“Good…now, reach out.” Rey resisted the urge to physically follow his instructions, instead focusing more on the mental aspect of it. Using the Force was more difficult than she had ever imagined, now that she was actually trying to use it. How did one relax and concentrate at the same time?

He _was_ beginning to sound farther away. Did that mean it was working?

“Focus, Rey.” She did, taking in another deep breathe. “ _Now, what do you see?_ ”

_The suns on Jakku; Leia standing in a control room on a ship; Finn and a girl on a bright planet; Poe Dameron and BB-8 running through a hallway._

_“Light.” Now_ she _sounded far away._

_Then she saw Finn fighting a silver stormtrooper; Poe watching an explosion with a look of horror on his face; walkers marching across a wasteland; Kylo Ren stabbing Han Solo through with his saber._

_“Darkness.” She hated him. Hated what he had done to his own Father, a man who only seemed to want to try and redeem his son, who was willing to welcome him back home with open arms. How could he forsake all that, a family that wanted him, just for what? Power? She would make sure he paid._

_Something latched onto her anger. It was small, so tiny she barely noticed it bubbling up like black smoke, until it engulfed those visions, consuming her until all that was left was the darkness._

_“There’s…something else.” The smoke curled around her, the darkness comforting in its own way. It would be so easy, she thought, to just let it wrap around her and help her focus on her mission._

_“It’s calling me.” She heard her voice shake, felt the tremor. Distantly, she felt Skywalker shift next to her, felt his anxiousness sharpening. That made her nervous, and she began to try and clear the smoke away, but it refused to go._

_“Resist it, Rey!” He was farther away now, his voice echoing like he was shouting from the mouth of a cave. Rey could see the small beams of light through the dark. Even as she struggled, the smoke solidified into something sharper, deadly._

_A deep voice laughed in the darkness, and Rey felt a tremor go down her spine._

_**Rey**! _

Gasping for breath as she came out of it, Rey scrambled back, her hands landing hard on the stone beneath her as she fell off her perch. Several porgs that had been watching nearby also flapped back, squawking their complaints at her. Rey didn’t pay attention to the birds, trying to catch her breath. She was shaking. Footsteps circled around the rock she’d been sitting on, and Skywalker’s knees came into view as he knelt next to her. He seemed uncertain with what to do, lifting his hand up, and then settling it back on his knee.

“Are…are you alright?” Sitting up, still shaking slightly, Rey couldn’t bring herself to look at him, sure of the disappointment on his face. She nodded. Skywalker seemed to relax slightly, the force around him easing a bit, before he caught himself. Rey could almost see the barrier between them snapping back up. “Good. We won’t be trying that again.”

And he was off, probably to brood in his cave of a home. Rey did look up at that, this time with anger bubbling in her veins. It rose in her so quickly that all she could do was go along for the ride.

“No.” She growled, stubbornly getting to her feet. Skywalker stopped, his back turned to her still, “Let me try again. I can do this.” He shook his head.

“It’s not about proving yourself to me, Rey. Your safety is more important than your pride.” The wind picked up around her, and the porgs scrabbled off to find shelter, sensing the coming storm.

“My safety? That’s a joke, coming from you!” She spat the words, but knew she was dancing dangerously close to the edge of the one thing they both refused to be the first to acknowledge. Skywalker knew it, too. He tensed, and began to walk away.

“I’m not going to argue with you. Calm down, and then come talk to me.” Rey refused to be left behind, following him up the steps.

“They told me you were fearless, that you were powerful and wise! But you’re just a scared old man, waiting to die on an island while the rest of the Galaxy fights for its life!” Hot tears began to sting at her eyes. Luke still didn’t turn, in fact it seemed to make him walk more quickly away from her. “Do you know what that’s like? Feeling like you’re all alone, left behind to wait for someone who doesn’t want to come back? Because I do!” Skywalker did stop then, turning so sharply on his heel to march back down the steps towards her it took Rey off guard. She stumbled backwards, catching herself on the stair below as his blue eyes burned, bright and clear as the sky on Jakku.

“Rey, I will not debate the merit of what I had to do! You will listen to me, I am your–”

He stopped, the choking on the words. Rey narrowed her eyes at him, bringing her foot back so that they stood almost nose-to-nose.

“You’re. My. _What_.” She hissed through clenched teeth. The air seemed to whip around them now…no, not the air, the _force_ , she realized. Two separate pockets warring against each other, so similar and yet, unable to bridge that gap between them.

_Say it,_ Rey thought, staring him down. _I want to hear you say it._

Pain blossomed in Skywalker’s eyes, the clear blue going cloudy as he reined himself in. His shoulders slumped in that now-familiar, defeated way, and he turned away from her once more. Rey’s own anger turned into hard disappointment in her veins, a lump forming in her throat.

“Get some rest, Rey.” And then he was gone, back up the stairs into his dark cave. Rey did not follow him, she simply stood there as cold tears slipped down her face.


End file.
